A Night to Remember
by MadLuvBabe
Summary: Taylor's had a really bad day, so Chad plans a surprise to cheer her up... Oneshot. ***Sexual content***


"…so if the momentum is the mass times the velocity…" Taylor squinted at the textbook, tapping her pencil impatiently against her notebook. She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was almost seven. Basketball practice should have ended over an hour ago. She dug her phone out of her bag and checked it for messages.

 _Nothing._ She dialled her boyfriend's number, her irritation growing. _If he left me here, I'm going to kill him._

She had been studying in the Chemistry lab while he was at practice, waiting for him to give her a ride home when he finished. She had tried studying in the bleachers while they practiced, but the loud, raucous game was distracting…and smelly. Not to mention that Chad was always yelling for her to watch his free throws.

"Hey, Tay." His cheerful voice came over the phone, which only further darkened Taylor's mood.

"Hey? Chad, it's a quarter to six! Where the hell are you? I swear to God, if you forgot me at school-"

"Hey, chill babe. Relax, breathe. I didn't forget you."

Taylor calmed slightly…but only slightly. "Then where are you? Fooling around with the guys in the gym? Because I have homework to finish and I didn't plan on staying here all night."

"Hmm. Is that negotiable?"

She frowned into her phone. "What are you talking about?"

"Meet me in the auditorium."

" What? Chad-" But the line clicked dead. Taylor glowered at her phone. She had already had an _awful_ day. Chad had stayed the night before at Troy's house, so she'd had to take the bus to school this morning, and she had forgotten her math book on it. Then, when she got to Chemistry, she found out she had accidentally done the wrong homework. She had lost her debate in Political Science, the cafeteria had run out of salad rolls, and she had walked into a door on her way to History. She just wanted to go home, and while normally she put up with Chad's shenanigans, tonight she was simply _not_ in the mood.

Taylor crammed her books into her bag, shouldered it and stalked out of the room, snapping the lights off as she went.

The halls were utterly deserted, with most people having gone home hours ago. She passed a single custodian mopping in the cafeteria, and spied a teacher in his classroom, marking papers. But other than that, she encountered no one as she made her way across the school.

Finally she reached the auditorium and yanked the door open. "Chad? Where are you? Let's go!"

"Tay? Damn you got here fast. Wait one second!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Taylor followed her boyfriend's voice into the theatre, but the lights were all out, except for a single spotlight, aimed at the center of the red curtains that closed off the stage. Taylor squinted into the darkness, scanning the empty seats. "Chad?"

"One second!"

Taylor frowned as she pinpointed the direction of the voice. "Are you _on stage?_ "

"God Damnit, woman, will you give me one second!?"

Taylor raised her eyebrows, blinking in surprise at the curtains. Then she sighed, cocking one hip and crossing her arms over her chest. She glanced at the watch again. It was five to seven. She hoped her dad had walked the dog for her. She began to tap her toe impatiently. A quiet thud came from behind the curtain.

" _Shit_." Chad hissed.

"…is everything ok back there?" she took a small step towards the stage.

"Yup. Fine. Five seconds."

She bit her tongue to keep from pointing out when five seconds had passed.

"Ok! Ready?" Chad called.

"Ready for what?" Taylor threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Jimmy, action!"

The curtains rolled back slowly, revealing the set of A Midsummer Night's Dream –the summer workshop show that Ms. Darbus had put on. It had yet to be dismantled. The spotlight faded as a full light scheme came up on the stage, in the center of which stood Chad, arms spread wide in triumph, barefoot in front of a large blanket spread with food.

Taylor gasped and pressed her hands to her lips. All of her irritation melted away. Even from the back of the room she could see Chad's eyes gleaming with excitement. Unbidden, her feet began to take her towards the stage.

"Oh my god…Chad, what is all this?"

"It's a surprise! I wanted to do something nice…I know you didn't have a great day. C'mere!" He practically bounced in anticipation as Taylor made her way through the orchestra pit. She placed her bag on the edge of the stage and Chad leaned down, easily pulling her up onto the stage.

She let her gaze roam over the spread on the blanket: Seafood pasta salad, hummus and crackers, grapes and cheese and…

"Salad rolls!"

Chad chuckled. "Yeah, I know you missed out at lunch. So I got some for you."

"Chad, you did all this for me?" He had yet to release her since helping her up on the stage. His hands rested lightly on her hips, and she gripped his firm biceps, overwhelmed.

"Of course I did. Look Tay, I know you've been kinda worried about a lot lately…with you going to Yale next year and me at U of A. And I know I've been kind of distant with Basketball and hanging with the guys. I haven't made enough time for you, and for that I am so sorry. But when I got to school today and saw you…head down, angry, defeated…I knew I had to step up. I'm your boyfriend…if I was paying attention, I would have noticed that you were upset even before you did. I should have been beside you all day today. So, to make up for being a total fail lately, I wanted to do something to bring this beautiful smile back to your face."

He tapped her nose, and she realized that she was indeed smiling, probably for the first time all week. He was right; she had been down lately. So much was changing, so fast. And she didn't even want to think about being without him next year.

"Chad…I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything! Sit! I even got champagne!" Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so it's sparkling cider. Use your imagination!"

Taylor giggled, kicked off her shoes and sank down on the blanket beside Chad. She hadn't noticed before that there was a collection of green and gray pillows surrounding them. She cocked her head in confusion.

"…I think they're supposed to be rocks or something." Chad followed her gaze as he poured sparkling cider into two mugs. "Low budget show. But I'll take it."

"I picked a bad day to wear a skirt." She had loved her white button down shirt and purple plaid skirt with matching tie this morning, but now she struggled to sit daintily, tucking her skirt under her thighs.

Chad looked her up and down. "I think you look fantastic. As usual."

Taylor's cheeks burned. "Oh. Well…thanks. Can I help?" She gestured at the food. Chad shook his head vehemently, his curls bouncing back and forth across his cheeks.

"Absolutely not. You are the guest of honour. You don't do anything but sit, eat and enjoy. Here." He handed her a mug of bubbly liquid.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mugs?"

"My mom would _definitely_ notice if I stole two champagne glasses. Getting grounded was not part of the plan."

They ate slowly, and Taylor savoured every bite of her favorite foods. Chad kept her smiling the entire time, telling her stories and jokes. Then he surprised her yet again, by pulling out her favourite desert, strawberry cheesecake from a fancy café downtown. He only accepted a few bites, preferring to simply watch his girlfriend smile, and know that it was his doing.

Finally, she leaned back against the pillows, sipping her cider as Chad cleaned up the dishes, packing them into a large shopping bag that she hadn't noticed before.

"How did you even do all this?" She waved her mug to encompass the area. He shrugged.

"I skipped practice and Troy let me borrow his truck to get all this stuff. Then I grabbed Jimmy to help with the lights. Which reminds me…" He turned and hollered towards the light booth above the doors at the back of the room. "Thanks Jimmy! Now get lost! And lock the doors on your way out!"

"No problem man! See you later!" A disembodied voice floated back down.

Taylor smacked Chad's shoulder. "Chad, that's rude!"

"Nah. He wants Troy and I to leave him and his little twerp friend in charge of the team next year, so he'll pretty much do anything we want. I even got him to sanitize my locker."

"Chad!" Taylor could hear the clicks and thuds as the doors to the auditorium were locked.

"What? He's not getting the team, don't worry."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _that's_ whatI meant."

"Alright, enough about Rocket man and the basketball team. This is about us. About _you._ " He raised his own mug into the air, leaning back on his free hand to support himself. "To the most incredible girlfriend any loser could ask for. Tay…you mean the world to me. Hell, _everyone_ knows I don't deserve you…Troy still thinks you lost some kind of bet. But here you are, giving me chance after chance and loving me more than I could ever deserve. So this is just a tiny taste of what you mean to me. You are more important that basketball or the guys. What we have is bigger than any distance that could separate us. You have your goals…and I have mine. But whenever I think about my future, I know one thing is clear. I see you and me, Tay. Forever." He glanced down at the blanket beneath them. "I love you, Taylor."

Taylor's eyes widened so far she was sure her eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline. Chad had never told her he loved her before. Sure, he had implied it…they both had. But public declarations were not his style.

Her heart pounded as she set down her own mug, grabbing his chin so he had to look at her. His skin was warm under her fingers, his slight stubble tickling her skin.

"Say it again." She murmured. Sure she had imagined it the first time. Chad tried to look away, but she pressed her hands against his cheeks, locking his face in place. "Please…"

He swallowed hard and his face became serious. He had _no_ idea why this shit was so hard for him. It's not like it wasn't true. He _did_ love her. And she knew it. It was just… _saying_ it…

"I…I love you." He whispered so quietly it barely made a sound. But she heard anyway.

"Oh, Chad." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. For a moment, he was too surprised to respond, but then his lips moved gently against hers. When she pulled back, he could see a thousand emotions dancing in her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too."

"I know." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and started to get up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"…home?"

"Oh, we're not done." He grabbed her hand, tugging her back down on the blankets, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "I'm making up for not paying attention to you, remember? So let me pay attention to you." He pushed her back on the pillows and began to rain light kisses across her neck.

Taylor giggled, pressing her hands gently against his chest. "Chad we can't fool around in the school auditorium. Not to mention on the stage!"

"Why not? The doors are locked, and nobody's here. Plus, it's hot, and you know it."

It was. Taylor glanced down at the rows of seats staring up at their sensual performance, and a shiver went down her spine.

"But…but its wrong."

"Then why does it feel so…right?" He waggled his eyebrows and Taylor burst out laughing. Distracted, she gave in as he brushed his lips against her throat. Her fingers gently tickled his sides, through his shirt. He held himself up on one elbow so his other hand was free to grip her hip as he captured her lips with his.

Taylor brought one hand up and laced it around his neck, drawing him closer, losing herself in the kiss. Chad let his tongue trace her lips and she parted them to let him in. She tangled her fingers in his thick curls, her free hand trailing up and down his chest. Chad gave a small groan and squirmed, eager for the feel of her hands on his bare skin, but she made no move to venture under his shirt. Finally he pulled away with an exhale of exasperation and sat up on his knees, yanking his t-shirt up over his head and throwing it out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Helping." He replied, leaning back down, but she pressed her hand against his bare chest to stop him. His muscles twitched beneath her touch and that was almost enough to distract her entirely. She snatched her hand away.

"Chad…It's not that I don't want to…I _do_ , trust me. But we're in the school auditorium…if we get caught, we'll be expelled! We're probably breaking a ton of rules just by being here right now. We can't…we should probably go."

Chad sat back on his heels, appraising her and trying to calm his heart rate.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and stood. "Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here." She stepped off of the blanket, crossing the stage to retrieve Chad's shirt.

He flopped back onto the pillows, doing his best to calm the fire that was raging through his blood. He was already hard; it had been a while since the two of them had gone much further than kissing. He flung an arm across his face.

 _Baseball…_ Chad thought to himself, hoping to distract his body with something decidedly unsexy. _Algebra…Speeding tickets…Ryan Evans…_

Taylor found Chad's gray t-shirt, the front of which read "I just work here", and turned back to find him sprawled across the pillows, his arm across his eyes. She giggled and moved in, ready to gently coax her boyfriend up off the floor. But when she reached the blanket again, she couldn't help but pause a moment and appreciate the view.

Years of basketball, baseball, track, and any other sport he could try had sculpted his body into a frame of hard muscle. She eyed his defined abs and fought the urge to run her tongue over them. She pressed her thighs together as her body automatically responded. She could already feel her panties dampening.

But then her eyes found the sizable lump in the front of his jeans, and her mouth went dry. _It's been a_ really _long time…_

At that moment, Chad's arm slipped down from his face and he gazed up at her, his honey colored eyes meeting hers. She could see the lust burning there, even though he tried hard to swallow it.

"What?" he asked. Taylor forced her eyes to remain on his face.

"N-nothing." _Jeez. Smooth, Tay._

"…ok." Chad sat up, his abs tightening as he pulled himself upright, and reached for his shirt. Taylor clutched it tighter, reluctant to give it up. He cocked his head to the side in adorable confusion. "Tay?"

She bit her lip, fighting her raging hormones. Her eyes darted down to his crotch again.

This time, Chad noticed, and he raised his eyebrows. When she managed to return her eyes to his, he grinned and leaned back on his hands. "You just take your time, then. Enjoy the view." He had managed to calm himself slightly, but under his girlfriend's wanton gaze, his cock hardened so quickly that it strained uncomfortably against his jeans.

Taylor bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes off of her boyfriend's body. The lump in his jeans was practically hypnotizing her.

 _Come on, Taylor. You're smart. You're a straight-A student. You've studied Biology and hormones…they're just chemicals. You can fight it…_

She looked up into Chad's eyes one last time, just as he ran his tongue along his lower lip.

"Fuck it." She dropped his shirt to the floor and stepped one leg over his body, sinking to the floor in his lap. Chad gripped her hips, sitting up straight.

"I thought you'd never ask." Their lips met once again. Chad wrapped his arms around her tightly so that their bodies pressed together.

Taylor squirmed as her panty-covered pussy pressed against his crotch. Chad groaned and slipped his fingers into her hair, deepening their kiss.

Taylor let her hands roam freely over Chad's body, wishing she could touch more of him at once. Chad answered her wish as he tugged her tie free and began to unbutton her shirt. She helped, pulling the garment out of her skirt, so when he reached the bottom button, he simply slid it off of her shoulders and onto the floor, exposing her lacy, pale purple bra.

He wasted no time, using one arms to keep her firmly anchored in his lap, and running his free hand up her side. He marvelled, as usual, at how soft her skin was. He was sure that this was what touching an angel felt like. He tried to slow himself, but he couldn't help it. He wanted all of her… _now_.

Chad let his lips move down from her, trailing across her jawline and down her neck. She clutched his shoulders, tilting her head back to grant him better access.

She tried not to pant, not to moan and squirm in his lap. But every kiss he placed on her skin felt like a tiny fire igniting inside her. She realized that she was pressing herself against his crotch, moving gently against him.

Chad groaned as Taylor gyrated in his lap. His cock ached for freedom, the gentle friction only making him want more. He wished she would move harder…faster. To spur her, her slid his hand up over her bra, letting his kisses brush over the top of her left breast. He squeezed her tit in his hand, rubbing his thumb against her nipple through the fabric.

"Ah…Chad…" As hoped, Taylor let her knees spread further apart, pressing her pussy harder against his bulge. She couldn't even try to calm her movements now…it felt far too good.

Chad felt a tingle run up his spine as his girlfriend moaned his name. He slid his fingers under the top of her bra cup and pulled it down, until her perfect, c-cup breast popped out. He didn't bother restraining himself, and leaned forward, capturing her perky brown nipple between his lips.

Taylor gasped in pleasure. "Mmm…yes." She spread her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and arched her back.

He flicked his tongue rapidly against her nipple, knowing exactly how to pleasure her best. He pulled her other breast out as she squirmed and panted, so that he could cup it with his free hand.

Taylor bit her lip, knowing she was losing control. Sex with them was always a bit of a competition to see who could bring the other more pleasure. They both liked being in control, and they both enjoyed watching the other lose it. Taylor was very aware of the fact that she was currently losing. Moreover, she was letting him win.

She began to move her hips in small circles against him, harder and then softer, fast and then slow. He lips slipped from her breast as she pressed his forehead against her collarbone, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Fuck…" He whispered, so quietly she almost didn't hear it. She was sure she was now getting his jeans damp as she could feel herself getting even wetter. She ground a little harder against him as he squeezed her tits in his hands. He sucked her other nipple into his mouth, and his hands travelled down her sides to her ass, gripping it hard as she made a slow circle in his lap.

Chad shuddered. He knew what she was doing. Her teasing movements were driving him absolutely insane. He couldn't remember _ever_ being this horny before. It coursed through his body in waves, leaving tingles of electricity in his fingers and toes. Finally, he could no longer concentrate and his dick was throbbing with the strength of his need. He leaned back onto the pillows, giving in to Taylor's will.

Taylor grinned, savouring the small victory. She followed her boyfriend down, running her tongue along the valley where his neck met his shoulder. He shivered, clutching her sides. She slowly shimmied down his body, lapping languidly at his stomach, just as she had fantasised. His skin was so soft and warm, despite the hard muscle underneath. Muscles that jumped and clenched as she gently let her breath tickle across his abdomen.

"Tay…" He hissed as she ran her tongue along the waistband of his boxers, which peeked out above his jeans.

"Yes, baby?" She looked up at him, and her expression was positively devilish. He narrowed his eyes, but was unable to completely banish his grin.

"Stop teasing…" he squirmed as her fingers danced gently through the sparse curls that led from his belly button down into his pants.

"Teasing? Is that what I'm doing?" She ran her tongue back up to his chest and down again, deliberately letting her breasts rub against his crotch. He lifted his hips, aching for harder contact, but she simply pulled back.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "Come on…don't be mean." He pouted at her.

Taylor could feel her pussy juice running down her thigh as she took in that completely panty dropping expression. She moved back up his body quickly, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down slightly. He slid his hands down her body, gripping handfuls of her skirt and pulling it up so that he could run his hands along her bare thighs. He just managed to press his fingers against her soaked panties before she pulled away, sliding down her body again. He tried to sit up, but she placed a hand against the middle of his chest and shoved him back down.

"Uh-uh…" she breathed, and shook her head slowly, letting her nose brush against his crotch. "I'm not done yet."

Taylor gripped the top of his jeans and gave a sharp tug. The button popped free. Chad could not take his eyes off of his girlfriend as she reached under him to pull his pants down. He lifted his hips helpfully and Taylor sat up on her knees to pull his jeans down his legs, and off.

Chad's cock strained hard against the navy blue fabric of his jeans. Taylor couldn't help but run her hand along the rigid shaft that extended out to his left hip. He made no sound, but let his head drop back down unto the pillows, his eyelids fluttering closed.

 _No moans?_ Taylor grinned to herself. _We'll have to fix that._

In one fluid motion, Taylor yanked his boxers down, darting out of the way as his cock sprung free. Then, before he could even react, she wrapped one hand around the base and slid her mouth as far down the shaft as she could.

Chad's eyes flew open and he jerked up, electrified by the sudden, delicious suction around his dick. " _Shit!_ " He gripped the back of Taylor's head eagerly.

Taylor gagged as he pushed her head further down on his cock. She reached up and swatted his hand away, pulling her mouth off of him so she could breathe. She glared at her boyfriend, who raised both hands defensively.

"Sorry…" He muttered. But he certainly didn't _look_ sorry. Taylor shoved him back down on the pillows and then leaned forward and slid both of his hands under his own head.

He looked positively _tantalizing_ , displaying himself on the pillows like that. Taylor sat back and spared herself a moment to simply admire the beauty that was her boyfriend. He cock twitched as she watched, and a bead of pre-cum slid down from the head. She darted forward to lick it up, bracing herself with two hands on his bare thighs.

Chad's back arched as her tongue ran up the length of his dick. "Mmm…fuck." He forced himself to keep his eyes open now as his cock disappeared between her perfect lips. He couldn't keep himself from raising his hips up to meet her, but he worked hard to move slowly so he wouldn't choke her.

As a precaution, Taylor wrapped one hand around the base of his dick so he couldn't shove it down her throat. Then she slid her other hand under his balls, massaging them gently as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes…oh my god Tay…" Chad's moans became more and more incoherent, and his upward thrusting motions became faster and harder. Finally, Taylor just stopped moving and let him fuck her mouth.

He held the sides of her head –as gently as he could make himself- and thrust his dick up into her mouth. His eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure built up deep within his balls. It felt so _fucking_ good. He didn't want to stop, but he knew if he didn't he would cum, and he wasn't ready yet. With a groan of mingled dissatisfaction and pleasure, he pulled out of her mouth with a wet 'pop'.

He sat up abruptly, pulling Taylor forward and to the side, sliding out from under her. She squealed. Surprised, Taylor didn't even have time to anticipate his movement as he knelt and pushed her forward, onto her stomach.

He slid his hands up her thighs, throwing her skirt up and out of the way. He slipped his fingers into her purple cotton panties, pulling them up off of her skin, then pressed his thumbs into the material. It tore easily under his fingers and he pulled hard, yanking the garment in two. Taylor gasped.

"Chad! Do you know how long it took me to find underwear to match-"

Chad shoved her legs apart and buried his face in her crotch. Her words faded into a garbled moan as his tongue found her clitoris. She arched her back, lifting her ass into the air to grant him better access. He sucked on her pussy lips, and moved his head back and forth, rubbing his tongue against her clit. She groaned and pushed her crotch against his face.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He murmured, running a hand over her soft, round ass. "Is it worth me ripping your panties?" Taylor didn't answer, simply waved her ass in the air, begging for more. Chad chuckled, planting soft kisses along the inside crease of her thigh, and over her ass cheeks. "Do you want more?"

Taylor whimpered. Chad ran his finger through her wet slit, then sucked the juices off of it. _Mmm…God she tastes good._

"That's not an answer…" He grinned and gently bit down on the curve of her ass cheek. She squeaked in surprise and pleasure. He gave one quick lap at her pussy before pulling back again. "Do you want more, Taylor?"

He knew she hated when he made her _say_ what she wanted. It was a total release of power…to beg for it. But it turned him on like crazy. And he knew her embarrassment would only last a moment…that as soon as the brazen words left her mouth, they would only heighten her excitement too.

She gave her upturned ass a sharp smack and she moaned, squirming.

"Yes! Yes I want more. Please…"

Chad's blood boiled. He shoved his boxers down moved in, sliding his dick fast and hard into his girlfriend.

Taylor gasped in pleasure. She was so used to being in control…in _every_ aspect of her life. But when Chad dominated her like this, when he completely took control, nothing turned her on more. She shoved back against him as he started to move, propping herself up on her hands.

Chad grabbed the band of her bra, using it for leverage as he thrust into her. With someone else, he might have worried that he was going too hard. His eight and a half inch dick wasn't exactly easy to take all at once. But he know that slow and gentle wasn't really Taylor's style. Normally he only ever bothered to slow down if he wanted it to last longer.

He leaned back, placing his hands on his hips and stopped moving, letting her move back and forth on his cock. He groaned, his head falling back as her pussy gripped him. "Fuck, Taylor…" He gave her ass another sharp smack, leaned forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her up, and using her arms for balance as he pounded into her.

Taylor lost herself as Chad pulled her into her favourite position. The angle was perfect and his cock thrust hard against her g-spot. She tried to stifle her moans, but as he plowed her harder, she could control the sounds that left her mouth. Pleasure exploded through her body with every thrust. She tried to meet his movements.

Chad knew Taylor was close. He was too, but he needed to give her an amazing, explosive orgasm before he let himself go. He pulled her closer and slid his arms around her body. He squeezed her right tit in his left hand and buried the fingers of his right in her pussy. Taylor's screams escalated, and then fell silent. He grinned, pounding into her as hard as he could and rubbing her clit faster as her climax approached.

"That's it baby. Cum for me. Cum all over me." He whispered in her ear and bit down on her neck.

Taylor braced her hands against his eager hips for balance. She tried to hold off the orgasm, but as Chad started sucking on her neck, one of the most sensitive parts of her body, the pleasure overwhelmed her.

She fell forward onto the pillows, her pussy tightening so hard around Chad's dick that he couldn't even move anymore. She shuddered as stars exploded behind her eyelids and her orgasm crashed over her.

She forgot how to breathe. She forgot how to think. She forgot her own name. She gripped the pillow, her body jerking with the strength of her orgasm. When she finally had to take a breath, a carnal cry of pleasure escaped her lips.

Chad kept rubbing her clit as she came, drenching his thighs in her juices. The sound she made shot through his body straight to his cock, and he couldn't keep himself from giving another little thrust into her. Then he had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep _himself_ from cumming. He groaned and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. Her pussy was so tight around his dick…he wanted to cum so badly, but he made himself stop moving. He simply watched her, shuddering and shaking, until her body began to calm. He ran his hand slowly up her spine, then dragged his fingernails gently back down.

She shivered violently. He pulled himself slowly out of her and she rolled onto her back. He leaned down over her and pressed his lips to hers. His still rigid dick, wet with her juices, pressed into his stomach. She kissed him hard, pouring ever ounce of love and happiness and gratitude as she could into it. Then she pulled back, spreading her legs further.

"C'mon." She whispered, grinding herself up against him. He wasn't done yet, so neither was she.

He raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if I'd _ever_ need a break from this. Come on."

He grinned and guided his cock back between her pussy lips. She let her eyelids fall closed as he slid into her again. He leaned down, kissing and biting her neck again as he began to move once more. It was slower this time, but Taylor knew it didn't matter. He was so close, he could cum in a few seconds if he wanted to. She knew he was just trying to draw it out.

Taylor moaned at the delicious feeling of his teeth against the soft skin of her neck, and dragged her nails down his back. He shuddered, moaning against her skin, and his thrusts picked up speed. She moved her body against his, matching his speed.

He propped himself up on his hands and pressed his slightly damp forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, granting him deeper access.

"I love you, Chad." She whispered.

Chad moaned louder, his thrusts coming shorter and harder. "I love you too, baby. So much."

He couldn't hold off any longer. Looking into Taylor's eyes and seeing them so full of desire, pleasure, happiness and love…

He pulled out rapidly and Taylor reached down to wrap her hand around his dick as he started to cum. He clenched his jaw tightly as the first streams of cum shot out of him, splashing across Taylor's stomach. She jerked her hand up and down on his dick and he couldn't help but cry out as his climax intensified. He pressed his forehead against hers, unsure he could hold himself up as his body shook. He shot jet after jet of cum, the white substance painting lines across Taylor's dark skin. Finally, he was empty. He reached down and clamped a hand around Taylor's, the intensity against his sensitive cock becoming too much. He gave her a deep, loving kiss, then collapsed on top of her.

Taylor giggled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, as he panted on top of her. "If you fall asleep, I'll kill you."

He chuckled and rolled off of her. "I think if we fell asleep, we'd have bigger problems. Like being found here tomorrow by the morning Drama class, naked and covered in cum."

Taylor propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at her own body with a slight frown. "Yeah, you did make a mess, didn't you?"

Chad glanced over at her with a sheepish grin. "Yeah…sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I kinda covered myself too."

She looked at his glistening, cum-slick abs and laughed. "Karma. Note for the future, no hugs after you decide to cum all over me."

"Well where else was I supposed to cum?"

Taylor licked her lips suggestively, with one eyebrow raised. Chad's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He'd never finished in her mouth before. "Well, it's not too late, if you want to clean up…" He waved his hand vaguely at his own lower stomach and softening dick. Taylor smacked his arm and sat up.

"Actually, we should _really_ clean up. It's probably really late, and my Dad-"

"Shh!" Chad sat bolt upright, halting her speech with a hand held up. Taylor fell silent and listened, but she heard nothing.

"What-" But then she heard it; someone was pulling on the auditorium doors.

"Hello?" A muffled voice called. "Is someone in there?"

"Shit!" They hissed in unison. They scrambled up. Taylor grabbed the blanket up off of the stage, wrapping it around her body and snatched up their shoes as Chad yanked his boxers up, and gathered up their clothes and the picnic supplies. Then he grabbed her hand and they both ran, laughing, backstage, out the back door and out into the perfect Albuquerque night.


End file.
